As a cutting tool for cutting a wood, a cutter with an abrasion resistance improved by coating one or both of the rake face and the clearance face with a hard coating has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). A hard coating is formed on a base material such as tool steel by a coating treatment with an arc ion plating apparatus with a film thickness of for example, about 4 μm over the rake face and the clearance face. Then, either one of the rake face or the clearance face is ground for edging. Accordingly, a cutting tool is provided which has the base material exposed through either one of the rake face or the clearance face, with the other non-ground one of the rake face or the clearance face being covered with a hard coating. To obtain a cutting tool having both the rake face and the clearance face coated with a hard coating, the base material should be subjected to grinding for edging beforehand.